


Workplace Gossip

by Lairen_Hay



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase Brody (mentioned) - Freeform, Hospital Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schneep is pinning, it's mostly from their perspective, pinning, they are Henrik's friends, those doctors are from Surgery Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay





	Workplace Gossip

Jeff had been Henrik's friend for a long time. He has known him since the beginning of medical school, which is way too long to know Henrik for. Although they weren't particularly close friends they are definitely old friends. So it's safe for Jeff to assume that he knows when his friend has a crush or at least the tell tale signs that he has one.

"So he's been taking more time on paperwork, that doesn't mean he's drawing someone's face with hearts around them. Hen's just finally burnt out."

Well that's what he's trying to tell his friends. 

He was talking to Rachel, who made that last comment, and Suzie, who is completely invested in the gossip. They're his best friends. 

"Trust me, he is. At the beginning of college he use to take notes like a mad man but then, during the second year, his notes became much more relaxed, like he wasn't paying attention as much."

"That doesn't sound like good evidence. 

"Who does he have feelings for?" Suzie finally chimes in.

"No idea," Jeff says before taking a bite of his sandwich. He starts thinking about it. Could it be the new receptionist? No, he hasn't seen him talk to her at all. What about that nurse that transferred from the other hospital. They've certainly have interacted before but it's always work related. He can't think of anyone else in the hospital. He furrows his eyebrows. "Does Mr Work Until I Faint have a life outside the hospital?"

Everyone was silent. 

"I once saw him at a Starbucks?" Suzie suggested. 

"That doesn't count Sue, he needs coffee to live." Rachel replied. 

"Damn right." Henrik adds on as walks into the break room and takes a beeline to the coffee machine. He grabs a mug and, thankful that somebody already made coffee in there,  pores some coffee. The surgeon turns and looks at his friends, taking a sip. "Why are you talking about me?"

"We're trying to figure out if you have a social life," Suzie said, "More specifically if you have your eyes on anyone."

Jeff could swear he saw Henrik tense up for a moment. 

"What made you think that?" He's nervous. 

"Jeffrey here claims that you've been drawing hearts at the corners of your paperwork." Rachel didn't have to put Jeff in that sentence, but she did. 

Henrik took a long sip of coffee as if thinking about what he should say next. "I would never do that," Schneep scoffed.

 "Has anything happen in your social life recently?" Jeff asked. And once again Henrik thinks about his answer. 

"I've been reacquainted with an old friend of mine." And that's all they got because Schneep finished his coffee and left saying he has paperwork to do. Suzie  changed the subject of their gossip to someone else and they talked til the end of lunch. 

Walking to his office he passes Schneeplestein's and hears laughing. Henrik wasn't one to show emotions and was a tough one to crack when it comes to jokes. At most you'll get a small chuckle. So hearing him laughing had to mean something. So Dr Jeff took a peek through the cracked open door. 

He saw Henrik, who now stopped laughing, smiling down at his phone texting.

An old friend, huh?


End file.
